Always
by TheWitchOfTheSouth
Summary: What Ron sees in Hermione thoughout the years. Starting with first year. Now has - what Hermione sees in Ron, and more coming. all starting with first year and ending after school.
1. Always, Ron

**Just a cute little Fic from Ron's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned harry potter, Fred would not be dead. Just saying. **

What Ron sees when he looks at Hermione through the years.

First year - Other first year with big teeth and strange hair. Freaky smart and always there.

Second year – Good friend who helps with homework.

Third year – Great friend who is always there for him and makes him always laugh and feel better when he is upset….even she is way smarter then him.

Fourth year – Interesting girl that is so much at least a sister to him, and is an amazing person and friend.

Fifth year – Beautiful girl whom he gets to be with, as a friend for now…..At least that's what he thinks. He isn't sure. She is a great friend, and these feelings aren't sisterly…but she is still the first year he met, right? His best friend?

Sixth year – perfect and beautiful girl who he would love to be with, but does not deserve her.

Seventh year – Perfect and beautiful girl that he will do anything to be with forever, whose features he just studies at night sometimes, and his heart skips a beat whenever she speaks to him, even after all these years.

His first child – He knows she will be as perfect as his Hermione. Hermione Weasley. From the first second she introduced herself and he made a fool of himself in front of her with a fake spell, to seeing her petrified in the hospital wing, to saving Harry's godfather, to watching her at the Yule ball and having a slightly unfamiliar feeling flair up inside him, to working with her in the DA, to dating Lavender just to spite her, to crying for a night after he left, to her kissing him during the battle because he was talking about house elf rights…through all that, somehow, he know that they would get married and start a family.

He may not have realized it, but he knew.

Always

Hermione smiles up at him "What are you thinking, Ron?"

Ron started, surprised "O, you know, Quiditch and stuff."

Hermione tsked. "Typical. " She said happily.

If only you knew, Ron thought, kissing her. It only you knew.


	2. I do, hermione

**From Hermione's view. If you review and think I should, I'll do more of these. Early thank you to JJrust for editing it! **

First year – The Weasley that's in her year. Rude, hungry, no respect for the rules, Ronald was his name, Friends with Harry Potter, but different than him.

Second year – Ron was….still rude, hungry, and still had no respect for the rules, under it all he was kind hearted, had good intentions, and more like Harry then most people could seem, and one of my only friends.

Third year – Still everything else, the good and bad, but he was one of the bravest people I have ever met, he has a great family, and is (most of the time) a great friend

Fourth year – Tactless, brave, courageous, ignorant, really funny, one of my best friends

Fifth year- Everything mentioned in the year above, but also intense, passionate, always doing what's right, just…amazing. Like Harry in a lot way, but really more different than you can imagine, and not in a bad way….almost in a good way.

Sixth year – all of that plus some, in all honestly, very good-looking…with flat red hair (that actually stays in place unlike Harry's…) those bright intense gorgeous blue eyes….. he's gotten pretty tall…. And he gets so cute when is all jealous and protective….and UG!

Seventh year- perfect. His imperfections are part of what makes him him. So not perfect but…..just..Ron. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I think…I think I love him.

Marriage- I can't believe it. I'm marrying the man of my dreams. Who would have thought I would be marrying the boy with dirt on his nose in the Hogwarts express? Heck, if someone during fourth year had said I was marrying RON I would have thought they were crazy. Funny how things work out like that? Isn't it. I was distracted by hearing Ron say "I do" and then it was my turn.

"I do"


End file.
